This invention is a method of producing a controlled-porosity piezoelectric ceramic whose properties offer advantages in submarine acoustics (active and passive sonars), medical applications (ultrasonic imagery) and signal processing (filters, delay lines, etc.).
In general terms, when polarized by a voltage applied prior to their use, ferroelectric materials offer high piezoelectric charge coefficients resulting from the creation of an electrical charge when they are subjected to pressure.